Gotta Catch You Later
by vivalahaz
Summary: I've been catching up with Pokemon again, and hated how Misty has been left as though she accounted for nothing. So, here is my alternate approach to the episode, "Gotta Catch You Later", and where it could go. Rated mainly T. Heck, you're all old enough if you want Pokeshipping right? Misty needs to decide where her life goes...but will her childhood sweetheart fit the plan?
1. Gotta Catch You Later

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, there wouldn't have been nearly a decade without Misty.  
First FanFic, yeaaah buddy.  
More chapters to come!

* * *

Gotta Catch You Later

_"You're more than just my best friend…"_

Misty pedalled over the stone path, oblivious to the bumps and twists in the road toward Cerulean City. It was a little overwhelming that five minutes ago she'd separated from her two best friends, and despite finally acknowledging some form of emotion from Ash toward her, it felt as though a lot was left unsaid. It was an abrupt stop to a beautiful bond. She pondered over the previous months of her relationship with Ash and Brock, holding back tears, channelling the emotion through her legs into the bicycle. She hated that he was as dense as he was. Was it really that difficult to see? She could've sworn that Ash could pick up the underlying tones of her emotions, displayed a few hours before.

It was insulting that he even considered that she stuck around for the bike. Sure, the bike kind of got the ball rolling, but after all this time, Ash naively thought she was as shallow as that. She regretted even visiting the Pokemon Center; they could've just bypassed Viridian and headed straight to Pallet Town – that way Misty would still be bikeless, and still have Ash at her side. She kicked herself for all the "ifs" and "buts" that could have so easily changed the outcome of today, but she wondered herself how long could she go without knowing what Ash felt, if anything.

Cerulean soon welcomed Misty to the familiar streets and buildings, and she solemnly made her way to the City Gym. She allowed the bike to slow to a halt on its own accord, and proceeded to daintily step over the frame and wheel it inside. The Gym was quiet, void from her sisters' giggles, arguments, whining. Misty wasn't ready for home just yet, and her heart pined for Ash, and for Brock, Pikachu, all the adventures they shared. She wanted to relive each moment she had where Ash was around, whether it was good or bad. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the floor, her eyes taking in the surroundings of the building. Misty reached to the side of her head and pulled the band holding a thick strand of messy red hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. No one could pick her up, ask her what was wrong, or even just naively ask what she was doing on the floor.

A big gap was missing from her life, but she knew that she had a duty to the gym, and that her sisters would only be gone for a short while. Misty recited to herself Ash's promise that they'd meet again to try and motivate herself to get the gym ready and prepare her Pokémon for the battles coming up.

* * *

Six years had passed, and Misty had stayed at Cerulean, becoming a strong trainer and Gym Leader. Although nearly eighteen years of age, she still had a youthful look about her, she kept her boyish charm and was still the fiery redhead from over half a decade ago.

She was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom. It was a newly installed full length design that was an unused hand-me-down from family, and it managed to fit on a space on one of the walls in her room. Misty's room was a little messier than usual. She had spent the morning looking for a pair of shorts that were recently purchased, that happened to be under a pile of towels on the floor. The shorts weren't anything flash, but Misty was rekindling her childhood memories in an attempt to block out the problems she faced in terms of adulthood. She had been standing in front of the mirror for almost ten minutes, just checking to see whether the denim matched her top, and whether the bright red braces were too much. She gave up, and slipped her feet into some old pumps and pulled on a jacket. Her hands quickly scrambled over the cluttered dresser for her keys and she paced her way to the front door.

"Misty, don't think I've forgotten about our chat, you need to start looking!" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Whatever" replied Misty, who didn't stop to converse, already closing the door.

Misty was living with Daisy, and was being forced to find somewhere independently as she ventured into the big world. She stretched as she stood on the steps, leading onto the streets of Cerulean. Nothing had really changed, apart from a few extra shops here and there, businesses changing hands.

This week would be Misty's last at the gym. She had worked hard over the years, and since the return of her sisters after she took to the job permanently, she prospered from chances to explore and expand her knowledge and arsenal of Pokémon. She even had the chance to visit some old friends a few years ago on their travels. Life was good as a teenage trainer, but Misty was on the cusp of adulthood, and looking to step into the boring life of bills, wages, family – "eughhh, who even has the time for that!" she quietly pondered, as she walked along the city streets.

Misty looked at the watch on her wrist, the glass face cracked a little from years of use – 8:37am. She still had a little time before opening. Coffee? Why not. Clearly over-eager to escape the confinement of Daisy's. She quickly side tracked across the road to a café, and ordered her coffee. A barista took care of the order, and handed her the cup to take away. He was tall with curly hair, which was shaved at the back and sides, his face appeared more chiselled as he smiled, handing Misty the coffee. The redhead contained her blushing as she awkwardly took the cup, trying not to make any physical contact with her fingers – which was futile as her little finger brushed his thumb. She got a cringing tingle as she stormed out of the shop throwing a brief "Thanks" which sounded more like a giggle than a fully formed word. Misty closed the café door and proceeded to sip from the cup as she walked on to the gym, squinting hard and screwing her face up as she pictured what an absolute idiot she looked. Suddenly, Misty's eyes opened in a split second, as her brain registered that her right foot had connected with something, and her body had carried on going. The coffee slid helplessly out of her hand onto the concrete in front, and Misty's long pale legs went flailing up into the air.

Misty's cheek collided into the ground, followed swiftly by her hands desperately trying to break the fall for the rest of her body. She grimaced as she pushed herself up, holding her face in agony as she rose to her feet. She spun around to find the guilty article that caused her trip, to find a young boy sat at a table with his rucksack splayed behind him out into the sidewalk. He was eating a pain au chocolat, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Hey! Do you have absolutely any idea what you've done!?" Misty cried, waiting for the reaction of the boy enjoying his breakfast. "Oi! I'm talking to you!"

The boy cautiously turned around, still wondering whether the ranting girl in the street could have anything to do with him. He sat upright once he saw the fuming woman glaring, teeth bare at him. She had a graze down the side of her face and wondered how on earth that could be his fault.

"Hey, I'm sorry lady, I don't know what you mean." He replied, sounding a little anxious just to be safe.

"Your bag tripped me up!" Misty screamed at the top of her voice.

The boy looked behind his chair at the rucksack that lay in the middle of the paving. He smiled guiltily, and opened his mouth and shaped his lips into a "sorry". He turned around and revisited his pain au chocolat, before it was rudely ruined by a familiar rucksack being flung across the table, smashing the plate on the ground and hitting him hard across the head.

"Hey! What's the idea?" He angrily snorted at the girl, who at this point was already storming away down the street.

To be continued...

* * *

First fic, pretty excited. Sorry it's a little slow, but I'm setting it up ;) Hope you enjoy, I'm a fan of cliffhangers. Sorry. :D

R&R!


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**I am way too nice. Two chapters in one night? Well, I am grateful for the FIRST REVIEW. Thank you so much angel1212 - hope you're feeling as annoyed as me as to Misty's demise. Glad there's so much FF to keep us entertained. I'm still trying to figure out how we should get our characters to meet, as I'm deliberately toying with you guys ;) give us some clues, and as ever, enjoy R&R!**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard

As he dusted off the flakes of pain au chocolat off his shirt, the boy lifted his rucksack onto the table and unzipped it to check the contents were still intact. It seemed the items of clothing stuffed around the inside of the bag stopped the harder contents such as the Pokeballs and Pokedex from colliding after the impact. Everything was safe, much to the owner's relief.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Some crazy lady threw my bag at me, I just payed for this!" The young teen was gesticulating down at the smashed plate. A tanned man with black hair swept up to the side handed the boy a napkin and smiled.

"You could really do with keeping your stuff together, you know that right?"

"It wasn't as if I tripped her up deliberately!"

"Well you could have offered her another cappuccino at least", replied the man, observing the coffee spread across the paved area in front of the café. "You never had a way with women."

"I'm fine as I am. Let's just go."

The pair walked off to the PokeCenter slowly, basking in the summer sun that radiated over Cerulean. The younger boy had slim chinos on with a tight black t-shirt, matching his long shaggy hair. He felt as though a black t-shirt probably wasn't best in the current climate, but wasn't too bothered. His sneakers were pretty roughed up from a lot of use, but that also made them quite comfy, and he was able to wear them without socks. He enjoyed the occasional breeze across his ankles in the heat, and didn't care for how he looked. The boy had grown a lot recently, but more upward than outward. His arms and legs were still pretty skinny as he grew out of adolescence. His older friend however, was dressed more appropriately, in shorts, t-shirt and a thin gilet with essential equipment available to hand. He was a little taller than his friend, and his maturity showed physically in his broader shoulders, and his face seemed slightly squarer.

"Do you reckon Pikachu is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine Ash, he only took a small knock. He's a tough nut to crack."

"Hmm. I guess."

Ash had been training hard around the surrounding cities looking for other Pokemon trainers to battle, and had been pushing his gang through their paces. Ash felt as though it was time for a well-earned break, albeit under the advice of his friend Brock. The pair had reunited after their travels to Unova, and decided to relax in their home region of Kanto briefly; Cerulean seemed like the right place to visit in the sunshine of the moment, as both boys enjoyed the water, including their Pokemon. It was a great place to wind down.

"After we collect Pikachu we really should visit Misty" said Ash, still adjusting his rucksack

"You're right, I hope she's still around. I did try to call the gym to say we'd be here a few weeks back, but her sister picked up, and, well, ahaha, I think I said to expect us" Brock blushed.

"And I don't have a way with women you say." Retorted Ash, still occupied with the bag.

"I swear that girl broke the zip on this…I wonder what Misty is doing these days?"

* * *

It had been quiet in the Cerulean City Gym. Misty hadn't received a single challenge, and it was blisteringly hot in the midday sun, even inside in the shade. She considered calling it a day and heading back to Daisy, but part of her flinched at the thought. Maybe househunting wouldn't be so bad an idea. She was torn between a flat in Cerulean in which she could maintain her position as Gym Leader, or perhaps move toward Pallet a little, which was close to the open sea. Misty dreamed of a house with a long jetty spanning over into the ocean, unlimited space for Pokemon to play, and swimming for herself, bathing in the sun. It was dreamy. The problem with Pallet was what if Ash came home and found her living there.

"He hasn't seen me for years, but, it'd be pretty awkward to explain my way out of that one. It's not that it should be awkward…I can live where I want, but, oh who am I kidding." Misty sighed. Years had passed since she'd seen him, and although she felt a little hurt that he had hardly spoken to her, let alone made the effort to come see her, she had finally learnt to deal with not having him around.

"Maybe he's settled down in Unova somewhere. I wonder if I'll come across him someday…he did promise.." Misty snapped herself out of her daydream. It annoyed her to think that she let Ash go, but she wasn't going to think about him leading a life without her. It was silly. She stepped out of the gym doors, putting on some sunglasses and a folded bandana around her hair. She strolled down the street, enjoying the tingling heat she could feel on her exposed skin as she made her way past an estate agent window, which she peeked in to observe anything that was remotely in her price range, meaning not a lot. The streets were busy due to the weather, so she tucked right against the window to keep under the shade of the overhanging eaves of the building, and also to keep out of the way of bustling pedestrians, as two boys hurried past. Misty didn't even notice the Pikachu on one of the boys' shoulders. Two advertisements caught her eye, amazingly one was near Pallet town, right on the south of Kanto. It was close to her ideal dream home, it had views onto the ocean, it was close to a jetty and the beach, however there was no way she could afford it on her own. The other advertisement showed a small cottage north of Cerulean, which although it perhaps wasn't her beach locale she dreamed of, it was cute, it was small, and she knew the area well. Perhaps Cerulean was where her heart belonged.


	3. As If By Chance (Or Lack Of)

**I'm back. Ask and you shall receive (as best as I can anyway). I liked Ash's ability to find himself completely oblivious to everything. I value your opinions, and so have tried to make this nearly twice as long. Does it still work for you? As always, R&R, I really appreciate the posts. I do. Thanks, & enjoy!**

* * *

As If By Chance (Or Lack Of)

"What? It's locked," quizzed a puzzled Ash.

"I wonder why there's no one in. Look on the step, there's a note" replied Brock, equally as puzzled.

_Dear Trainers,_

_The Cerulean City Gym is closed for the remainder of this afternoon. Challenges will be accepted from 9am tomorrow morning. _

_Apologies for the inconvenience._

_Cerulean Gym Leader_

"I guess whoever's in charge closed for today. We must've just missed them" explained Brock, judging that the _remainder of the afternoon _can't have been that long ago.

"Do you think it's Misty?"

"Who knows Ash, we'll find out."

* * *

Misty strolled her way back through the busy streets, ambling along in the sun. She pictured the cottage near Cerulean that she considered looking at, and whether it would suit her needs. Obviously a tidier Misty would be required to run things on her own, but then she thought of the freedom of no curfew, she could live her life around herself. The walls would be decorated in beautiful blue and cream, and the windows would let so much light in. Misty swore that if she was to claim the house, she'd turn it into her perfect home. A tap on her shoulder popped the dreamy bubble that Misty had contained herself in. She looked over blankly at a tall man in an apron, with short curly hair, holding a sealed paper cup.

"For earlier," he said. "I saw what happened outside my shop, and I tried to make you another before you stormed off."

"Oh. I, erm, I left my.."

"It's on me" he smiled

"I wasn't too fussed, but I don't really feel like a.." Misty stopped mid-flow. She was grateful for the sentiment, and realized she was ruining the gesture. "Thanks, a lot" she added. A cheesy smile came over her face.

"I wondered if you'd come back this way, I was glad I spotted you!"

Misty wasn't quite sure what was happening, the man looked in his early twenties. His skin was tanned, and looked like he spent a lot of time in the sun. He had a fair degree of muscle tone, but not enough to seem as though he made the effort. He could've been a runner, or a swimmer. Hopefully a swimmer, Misty hastened to ponder.

"I'm Wilson, but most people call me Will. I'd love to stay and chat, but I just finished my shift, and I'm late for my swim class."

"You can't swim?" Misty blurted out

"Ha! Yes I can, I teach kids to swim in the evenings." Replied Will.

Of course he could swim, look at him, thought Misty.

"Anyway, I best be off, it was nice to meet you – ?" Will deliberately trailed his sentence.

"Err, Wi-Misty, my name's Misty." Misty shook her head to try and force herself out of her daze.

You'll blow it. Game face girl.

"Well Misty, you're the Gym Leader aren't you? I'm a big fan. Be sure to stop by the café anytime. I'll catch you around!" Will returned to the café, lifting his apron off his torso. Misty noticed slight definition in his arms as he raised them up, before turning away and sighing.

"What am I doing," she thought. "He was cute though."

* * *

The sun began its descent over Cerulean, however there was still plenty of the day left to enjoy. Ash, Brock and the refreshed, bouncy Pikachu were sat by the public outdoor pool. They decided to enjoy watching the ripples of the pool glow yellow, growing redder and redder as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. Some of the Pokemon were in the water, creating waves and splashes as the played about. Ash caught sight of a Poliwag spraying water up in the air, coating the pool in a light mist which filtered a rainbow effect above the area.

"This has been a pretty awesome day. It's nice to kick back and enjoy life as it goes a little slower! Right Pikachu?" Ash declared in relaxation.

"Pika!" came the response.

The friends each had a deckchair and had sunglasses on. Brock had generously bought some punch for the pair, and even let Pikachu have a little as a vacation treat. Ash had his shirt off in an attempt to match Brock's skin tone over the course of the day, but he had failed and had patches of red over his stomach and shoulders. His face looked tight from the heat, but he was still fairly happy. It'd tan out, he told himself. Pikachu took great delight in daintily nudging the red patches with his cold nose, he innocently smiled as Ash hissed in discomfort. Pikachu deemed it harsh after a while. He returned to his punch, which although he was taking from a tiny glass with a straw, it was enough to give him an air of confidence through its alcoholic content.

At the other end of the pool Brock noticed a swimming lesson in practice, with a dozen or so kids splashing their way over the width of the pool. He chuckled as the kids slowly made their way across, all with great determination. A Wartortle was treading water by them, observing them with a keen eye.

"Hey Ash, that swim instructor has a neat Wartortle that helps him supervise those kids. Cool idea huh?" Brock nudged Ash with his elbow. "Ash?"

His friend had used the old technique of using sunglasses to cover his sleepy eyes, and had Pikachu nestled under into his side, both enjoying the cooling breeze in the last rays of light. Brock returned to watching the children in the lesson, and saw a girl walk up to the instructor. He could just about make out the conversation as the instructor turned around, obviously pleased to see his visitor.

"Hey boys and girls, this is my friend Misty, the Gym Leader for the city! She said she'd come and play with you guys this evening!"

The children cheered in anticipation as the girl slipped out of her shorts and jacket into her swimsuit, and ejected a Starmie into the pool, which the children clambered on; the Pokemon rolled around playfully, splashing the children.

"Wha-? _That's_ Misty?" Brock's sunglasses fell down his nose a little as he observed his old friend.

"Ash, wake up buddy. Ash. Ash, Pikachu" No response. Although Brock himself had no attraction to Misty as more than friends, he noticed that she was looking well. She still had her long legs, and a skinny figure to her. He noticed that her face seemed a little longer, and perhaps her hips were a little wider, not much mind. Her hair was messy in a way that only she could pull off. She was in good shape. Brock nudged his glasses up his nose again, and slunk back into his deckchair. He was curious to see how she knew this swim instructor before he woke Ash up, the most subtle human being alive. Maybe just watching how this panned out would give Brock an idea of what to do. He waited, as inconspicuously as he could.

"I'm glad you could make it at such short notice," said Wilson, dropping himself into the pool with a splash.

"Yeah, well, I had nothing planned, so it sounded fun. I love the water." Misty replied, before a wall of water knocked her hair across her face.

"S-Starmie!" She spluttered, before sliding into the pool. The children were enjoying the Pokemon's company, and was a refreshingly different end to their usual sessions.

"You should come more often, they seem to really like Starmie!" Said Will, swimming over and brushing the hair out of Misty's face.

Something inside told Misty not to be sure. She didn't know what it was. Wilson was a nice guy, he had a kindness about him that you didn't find very often. It just felt as though it was being forced, rushed, as though the jigsaw was being pushed together, rather than the pieces neatly falling into place themselves.

"Thanks Will," Misty coughed, taking over as she pushed the rest of her now soaking hair out of her face. "I should probably head off soon, my sister will be wondering where I am."

"Not to worry, it's the end of the lesson now anyway" replied Wilson with a smile.

Misty hopped out the pool and allowed the children to say bye to Starmie before Misty brought out its Pokeball; a red light engulfed the Pokemon and reeled it into the hands of its' trainer.  
"Thank you Misty!" "Yeah thanks!" "See you around!" The children all wandered to the changing rooms.

"See you guys!" shouted Misty. She turned back to the pool to see Wilson packing his stuff together. The sun was low in the sky, almost touching the sea.

"Thanks for coming Misty, hopefully catch you again soon?"

Misty nodded vaguely. "Sure, why not"

Wilson bravely moved his head to Misty's and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you around"

Wilson walked off to the exit, leaving Misty as she collected her dry clothes and left for the changing rooms. She wasn't sure herself what just happened, but it was a mix of butterflies as well as a tingling of doubt. Was this right?

* * *

Ash forced his eyes open to see Brock shaking him.

"Come on pal, we need to go. We've been here ages." "Pika-pi"

Ash dragged himself up off the deckchair and followed his friends out of the exit. His skin was burnt a little, but after a bit of sleep in the cool evening breeze, he felt quite refreshed. They had one more day in Cerulean before they proceeded to Pewter City, then straight through to Pallet Town. The three didn't say much as they made their way to the Pokemon Center for the night, they were mesmerized by the sight of the sunset cascading long shadows of red across the streets. It was a beautiful sight, and the three friends all appreciated the spectacle. The silence was perfect, and Ash revelled in the sunlight filtering its last moments between the buildings.

"Well at least we saw Misty." Brock broke the silence.

"What? When? Did you see her?" Ash suddenly shot back at Brock

"You and Pikachu were fast asleep, she was at the poolside. She looked really well. I think she's dating some swim instructor. She's matured a lot."

Ash felt his heart sink, and a gulp filled his throat. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we'll try and find her tomorrow, we've probably missed out on a lot since we last saw her." Brock replied. "I thought I'd let you two sleep after your battles."

"I'm not sure Brock, I think we should try and get to Pewter as soon as we can." Ash fought the dejection in his voice. Brock didn't seem to notice, as he eagerly wanted to return to his hometown.

"Sure, sounds good to me"

Although the boys came to Cerulean for a bit of fun and mischief to calm the seriousness of their quest, Ash only brought up the idea in the hope that they might bump into Misty at some point. He was sixteen years old, and he had no idea what it meant to be with another girl. He avoided the troubles of teenage girls by keeping in contact with his battles and his Pokemon. He hid behind them. Brock was nearly twenty-one, and although he stayed with Ash on his journeys, he'd had his odd few times where he struck lucky with his swooning over every girl. Ash considered whether the dream of becoming a Pokemon Master was a realistic opportunity, or a complete longshot. He realized that maybe he was holding Brock back, and how Misty seemed to have her life sorted.

"YOU!" A voice bellowed from behind them. "You owe me a coffee you goon!"


	4. Reunion

**Tried to make this longer again. This chapter has a bit of fluff towards the end, but nothing shocking. It's just detailed. Try and imagine yourself as Ash or Misty in their situation, I really like it. Keep posting up the reviews, hoping the story is starting to take a bit of shape. Any ideas are always open for discussion! I'll try and get these chapters along ASAP for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reunion

"YOU!" A voice bellowed from behind them. "You owe me a coffee you goon!"

Ash snapped out of his daydream and spun on the spot. A girl in denim shorts and a light blue shirt that was a few sizes too big, stormed towards them. Her bandana and sunglasses restricted the view of most of her face, and as she reached Ash, she ripped the shades off her face, staring at the boy. She was a pretty girl, and he recognized the tone of her voice. Ash looked across at Brock who had an uneasy look about him, with Pikachu tucked behind his leg, peering around at Ash and the lady. The little yellow mouse looked puzzled at the girl, trying to work out the characteristics.

"Oh that's just great, you can't even sum up an apology? Do you know who I am you little freak? Who do you think you -" Misty stopped dead in her sentence, her bottom jaw dropping marginally, and her eyes scanning to confirm the thought that suddenly infiltrated her mind. The face looked so familiar, but it couldn't be him. This boy had slight definition in his cheekbones, and his jaw was defined with a bit more shape, sculpting around to his pointed nose and tight, small mouth. The messy hair was the same, however, and perhaps it was this that threw the curveball into Misty's imagination. He had grown taller, he was of a similar height to herself now, which was fair as Misty was fully aware of her long physique. His body seemed to have a typical skinny teenage look about it, but with growing definition into the muscles as they filled into the adult frame. A Pikachu peered out, and Misty eyed up the owner of the leg that protected the little mouse. His tanned skin and spiky hair couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

"…Ash?" Misty whispered, barely audible.

"Misty?" Ash returned, his eyes glistening in excitement.

The two jumped at each other in an embrace, which ended abruptly as Ash squealed, falling to the floor. Misty followed suit, unable to hold her balance in Ash's arms. Pikachu jumped onto the pair in excitement, bouncing on Misty's back.

"Pika! – Pika! – Pika! – Pika!"

"Brock, it's been so long!" Misty said through gritted teeth, trying to push herself back up, much to Pikachu's shock.

"Yeah it has! We've missed you! Ash has a pretty bad case of sunburn actually, so its probably best any contact remains at a minimum!" Brock laughed.

Misty pulled Ash up off the floor as carefully as she could, observing his arms as he rose. They looked pretty raw, and had come up pretty badly. Misty had some special after-sun ointment that could help; besides, it would be more than a good excuse to catch up with her friends.

"Ash, this is awful! How could you get so burnt? Did you have no cream?" Misty showed genuine concern over the burns.

"I, err, it didn't really occur to me at the time, we were just enjoying the sun" Ash replied, his eyes glazing over Misty's mature physique.

"You're all coming back with me. I have something that can bring the heat down" Stated Misty.

Both Ash and Brock agreed, and Pikachu followed joyfully behind Misty as she led them back to Daisy's apartment. It seemed odd to Misty, that after so much time apart, the three of them were talking as though nothing had ever separated them, and she cherished that she had such good friends, that through thick and thin, they were always so close. They talked over what they had been up to recently and how life was treating them. They were laughing and joking like old times.

"So you mean to tell me that you're too dense to even notice it was me screaming at you this morning?" Misty giggled

"I genuinely had no idea, I just…I don't know! I was enjoying my breakfast, and wasn't really in the mood to chat to strangers!"

"Well watch where you throw your stuff Ketchum!" Misty warned. "You're a walking, talking accident, waiting to happen!"

"She's got a point Ash" laughed Brock.

The three finally made it to the apartment, and although in high spirits, Ash could start to feel the pain coming through his shoulders as even the texture of his shirt was making his skin itchy and uncomfortable. He tried to cool his body by flapping the shirt, blowing cooler air up over his torso which provided only an instantaneous relief.

"Come on Ash, I'll get you something to ease the pain a little." Misty assured him. "Daisy! It's me, I'm home."

"What on earth took you so long, it's nearly – Oh, hello all of you. Misty, can I have a word?" Daisy looked startled to find the visitors in her home.

"Its fine Daisy, it's Ash and Brock, my old friends?"

"Of course. I just, don't really appreciate the lateness, you know? Where were you?"

Misty blushed, trying to hide what had happened. Little did she know that both the boys knew too.

"Oh nothing, I just bumped into these two and we got talking. Ash is pretty sunburnt, so I was going to get him something to ease the pain"

"I'm sure you will…" sniggered Daisy as she wandered off through the house

Misty growled a little as her blush strengthened. Ash was a little confused over the whole situation, and wanted to blurt out and ask who the guy she was seeing was, but through his better judgement he managed to resist, feeling that Brock saw the man, so he would wait for his friend to put it to her. As Brock crossed his mind, he noticed him slowly start to follow Daisy into the doorway that she left through.

"Na-ah. Upstairs Casanova" Misty yanked on his ear.

"But I was merely going to confess my undying, eternal love for her?" Brock proposed. "She'll never know!?"

Misty felt a hint of familiarity with the statement. She ushered Ash up in front and proceeded to drag Brock up the steps, leading them to her room.

* * *

"Arggghhhhh!"

"Oh quit being such a baby, Ash! You should've thought about this before you went in the sun without sun lotion." Misty seemed stern and mother-like in her treatment of Ash.

"It stings! Bad!"

"It'll cool down in a minute, stop your whining."

Ash sat on the corner of Misty's bed as she sat cross-legged behind him on the duvet, carefully massaging the sunburn oil into his skin. She was careful not to press too hard, but tried to soothe it over the red parts of his shoulders and back without missing any spots. Brock was occupied with picking clothes up off the floor, which annoyed Misty in a humouring way. As the oil started to take effect, Ash calmed down, and started to find Misty's fingers covering his back quite therapeutic. He shut his eyes and focussed on the way she would glide around particular muscles, or around bones. She slid her fingers along the inside of his shoulder blades, and around to find the back of his ribs, moving her hands under his arms, following the line of the bottom of his ribcage. He didn't know whether to fall asleep in her arms or be alarmed at the awkwardness of the situation he found himself in. Ash tried to make eye contact with Brock, clearing his throat slightly, trying not to alarm Misty. Brock luckily caught on to Ash's cough, midway through folding some pairs of jeans on the desk.

"So, errr, Mist. Who's the guy you were with today?" Brock enquired.

Ash felt Misty's hands stop in their tracks, and slowly leave contact with his torso.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"We were at the pool today, Ash was asleep mind, but you guys looked pretty close. I'm glad you're settling down."

Ash wanted to storm up to Brock and push him out the window. He didn't mean that he wanted Brock to kill the mood, he just wanted something to stop the atmosphere going stale! He enjoyed having Misty look after him, it was sort of intimate, in a way Ash wasn't used to. He felt a little cold know that Misty had retreated a little.

"Oh, oh that's Wilson. Errr, nothing's really happening."

"Really? You guys looked like a couple." Brock was digging quicker than a Diglett.

Misty blushed, and her eyes flicked to Ash. He turned around and smiled to her.

"I'm glad you've started to find your way in life" He didn't mean it. Misty's heart dropped despite his kind words.

_Why do I feel like I should be annoyed? He's being friendly. _

Misty felt like she had when she was a twelve year old; desperate to confess to Ash what was on her mind, but scared that the words would pass right through him. He was only sixteen, maybe what she wanted from him was nothing more than an old childhood crush.

"…thanks Ash." Misty replied, slightly vacantly.

Ash in return felt a pang of disappointment in his heart. He couldn't believe she had fallen for some guy. Well he could, he'd been away for so long, he kicked himself for even considering that a girl like Misty would be single. Perhaps she was looking for an older guy, she was two years his senior, and it felt like as much of a longshot that Misty would fall for him as it would that Ash would become a Pokemon Master. Besides, he would be travelling again soon.

"Brock, we should probably go."

"Stay!" Misty blurted out. Brock and Ash both stared at her. "I mean, you don't want to have to venture out to the Pokemon Center now do you? It's night!"

"Hmm I guess, is there any space for us to stay?" Brock enquired.

"There's a spare room on the right, but-" Misty started.

"Then it's settled. Ash can have the room and I'll take to the company of-" Misty interrupted Brock with a shoe to his face.

"You're on the sofa for that." Misty bluntly said.

* * *

Ash lay awake in the spare room. It was pretty bare, just simple items decorating the walls and drawers. Different types of water Pokemon lined the top of the wallpaper. It was hard to make out which was which in the dark, but Ash was desperately trying to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to dream away to a faraway place, but it seemed futile. Although the sunburn was much less painful, his skin still felt a little uneasy. He tossed and turned as quietly as he could, trying to find comfort in the small bed. He gave up and fell onto his back, letting out a whimper.

_You're too late. She's taken, your leaving tomorrow. It's just not meant to be. Fate wasn't on your side Ash Ketchum. You'll travel to Pallet, visit your mother for a while, then head back to the stretches of the world to explore again._

Ash knew there was still so much to discover about the world, and much to discover about himself. He loved the excitement and unfamiliar territories of new cities, new islands, and new experiences – but as his journeys had expanded and his understanding of the world broadened, he found that perhaps continuing to travel further and further wasn't what his heart pined for. He knew he wanted to be great, be the best trainer in the world, but he kept feeling elasticated. It was as though he could travel as far as he could dream, but he would always return, he never found a place that he could consider calling home. Ash was still young though, still in his teens. He had time on his side.

Misty heard the groan of Ash as the rustle of pillows and covers rustled in the room next door. She couldn't sleep. So much was on her mind. Wilson, the return of her friends, Ash. So much crossed her conscience. It had been half a day, and the contrasting companies of Wilson, and Ash and Brock, was conflicting in her mind. Ash was leaving tomorrow, but she hadn't felt this sense of security and duty to someone in a long time, she felt like he needed her, despite what he may say or do. But Wilson understood the complexities of feelings, and wasn't scared to put himself out. Ironically, Misty considered whether he understood her predicament she was considering at this moment – she didn't.

The floorboards creaked as the slow footfall of somebody made their way across the hall. Misty lay asleep, facing the window of her tidy room. A quiet knock disturbed her from her dream, and she looked up at the ceiling, listening to see whether she was just hearing trivial things. Knock. She slowly tiptoed to the door, pulling on a nightgown and pulled the handle a little toward her.

"I can't sleep."

Ash looked down, embarrassed at his failure. He had given in to his torment. He put himself out, ready to be rejected. He didn't care, it may have been the fact that he was tired, or perhaps the escape of his leaving tomorrow, but he somehow mustered up the courage in his argument with himself. He felt a hand intertwine with his, and he looked up. Misty had her eyes half closed, but smiled as she walked backwards to her bed, Ash following. Misty curled up into Ash as he wrapped the covers over them, and encircled his arms around her shoulders. They both shut their eyes and found security in the smell of each other, the feeling of breath warmly touching their skin. The contours of Misty's forehead down to her nose mirrored against Ash's, and she opened her eyes, to see the boy with his eyes still shut, his hair pushed across his face along with her own. It was pitch black, but Misty blindly nudged her nose to overlap with the one facing her.

"Don't leave me tomorrow." Misty breathed

"Don't date the coffee man." Ash replied

Ash felt her nose lift slightly, and her face tighten. His eyes were closed but he felt her smiling. Hardly anything was said, but for once, they both felt content – as though nothing else was necessary to fulfil them.

"We met today, we're not dating. Brock got it wrong." Misty whispered back to the boy.

"…Loser." Ash snubbed.

He was so captured by the moment that he didn't at all doubt her. He slowly opened his eyes, to be met by two great blue orbs staring back at him. They were so close he could only look at one eye at a time, and the very sight of watching her look at each eye in return gave Ash a sense of warmth he'd sorely missed. He shut his eyes, and tried picturing the face he saw in front of him. Whether it was his heart taking over, or whether it was instinct, he found himself pouting a little, moving his lips a little closer. Before he could back out, or bail in fear, he had overestimated the distance, and found Misty's lips with the gentlest of touches. He opened his eyes in horror, to find Misty had closed hers and met his advance as a hand brushed his cheek. Ash's eyes closed as he relaxed into the kiss, and they continued, moving their arms into an embrace.

* * *

Ash slowly stirred in the dark room, picking red hairs away from his face. He checked his watch, 5:56am. He could still have an hour or two in bed. He nestled in between the girl's shoulder and neck and planted a kiss on her cheek, as she snuggled back into him. A hand searched around his waist before finally picking up his and tucked it tightly into her chest, bringing Ash into a close embrace.

He couldn't leave today.

* * *

**Really enjoyed the last bit. Just seemed like a lot of trapped up emotions just being let off, nothing much needed to be said, it just needed to happen.**

**R&R!**


End file.
